


Two is a Crowd, Three is a lot of Fun

by Oddcompass



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: At least I tried it lmao, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, I couldn't help myself, I just had to write this, It's literally just a three way, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, i'm so sorry about this guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: Cool lips were eagerly placed on yours while a pair of hands drifted up your shirt from behind, unclasping your bra in one swift motion. If heaven were real it would be on this bed in your house with two handsome androids sandwiching you between them.---Aka-- Android/Human threesome.





	Two is a Crowd, Three is a lot of Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Look, ya'll, I'm sorry. This was originally going to be fluffy stuff between Connor, Markus, and reader but I'm a Walking Talking Sinner so it then regressed to pure trashy smut. I'm so embarrassed but maybe someone out there will like this dfnjdlskssklsh We'll see!  
> Anyways, I proofread this myself so I'm sure there are some errors but aside from that enjoy!

Cool lips were eagerly placed on yours while a pair of hands drifted up your shirt from behind, unclasping your bra in one swift motion. If heaven were real it would be on this bed in your house with two handsome androids sandwiching you between them. Markus and Connor had somehow come up with a conniving plan to try and "bed you" as Connor had originally put it. Thankfully for them, they didn't have to try too terribly hard because you had fantasized a handful of times of this exact scenario and, honestly, it was turning out much better than in your head so far.

Connor's hands tugged on your shirt, causing you to break your kiss with Markus to pull it over your head. You pulled your bra off the rest of the way and pulled Markus back in without missing a beat, nails digging into his synthetic skin as Connor pinched and rolled your nipples. Markus didn't seem to mind the rough way you were handling him in the slightest. In fact he seemed to enjoy it, the tiniest of moans slipping from him if you gripped him just slightly too hard or ordered him around. For a leader of an actual revolution, he was quite submissive. It's not like you were complaining, though. It felt good to have some control over someone as powerful as him.

Markus gripped your waist with fervor when you pulled away, a pleased sigh escaping you. You could feel Connor sucking at the skin of your neck without stopping the attention he was lavishing on your breasts. He bit hard on you before moving back enough to give your newly acquired hickey a tender kiss. He examined your face intensely, his gaze never leaving you. You were sure that your face was flushed already from their ministrations to your body. Connor winked at you and for some reason that made you look away, suddenly feeling bashful. You decided to turn your attention back to Markus who was palming his growing erection through his pants while watching Connor's hands kneading at your breasts. 

You could feel a smirk claiming your lips. "Markus, come here."

You held your hand out and he quickly brought his face to it, closing his eyes when you stroked his cheekbone with your thumb. Your other hand reluctantly removed Connor's and replacing them with Markus's face. After a moment he seemed to understand, enveloping one of your hardened nipples in his mouth and teasing the other with his unoccupied hand. The sensation of his mouth on you coupled with Connor again sucking at the sensitive skin of your neck was enough to make you moan wantonly.

Those two androids were going to be the death of you and you couldn't even find anything wrong with it at this point. Deft mouths and hands on you would be a lovely cause of death considering the options. Perhaps you could get them back like this again afterwards. It was wonderfully easy to get roped into their little game but you'd happily go through it again if it meant you could feel Connor's teeth on your shoulders along with Markus's wet mouth on your breasts. You must be truly blessed to be able to be apart of this.

Finally, Connor spoke, having been uncharacteristically quiet. "You should remove your pants and undergarments now. It would be wise to optimize this experience."

You let out an airy laugh that ends in a moan, Markus having grazed your nipple with his teeth. "So long as you two undress as well."

They comply, seeming to move in unison as they remove their clothes. You undress as well and kick your clothes into a random corner of the room, not caring where they went at this point. 

You go to sit back down but Connor stops you with a hand on your hip. 

"Get on your hands and knees, please? On the bed."

Connor's words sent a shiver down your spine and you quickly complied, crawling into position, facing the pair.

You get a good look at them from this angle and take in what they have to offer. Both androids were alluring in their own right. Connor was lean with an athlete's physique, pale body sparsely dotted with freckles in what you could only assume was for realism. On the other hand was Markus, wider and having a more defined six pack than Connor, his body almost resembling a model's desired body type. You could imagine running your mouth and hands over their abs and torsos, licking and kissing wherever you could. It helps that they both had impressive cocks to match their bodies. Your mouth practically watered at the sight of them.

They seemed to enjoy your staring, each android cupping their respective dicks, Connor pumping his slowly while Markus only gripped his tightly. They looked at each other wordlessly before moving, Markus climbing the bed behind you while Connor slid in front of you, his cock in your face. You felt your breath hitch, excitement and anxiousness welling up inside you. One of Connor's fingers slid over your lips, the sensation of it making your shiver. You noticed that his skin was warm, warmer than before, but pay it no mind when you open your mouth to let Connor's finger in. You suck gently, swirling your tongue around the digit while looking up at him. His eyes were deep and dark as if holding something back, the intensity of his gaze leaving you feeling bare in more ways than one. 

A surprised moan flows out your now opened mouth, eyes fluttering shut. While you were distracted Markus had slid two fingers into you, his pace languid and smooth, just like everything else he does. One of his hands was gripping your ass almost too tightly spreading you open even further to him. Even as Connor replaced his wet finger with his cock you couldn't stop moaning. Markus's tongue was on you suddenly, too, flicking at your clit in swift motions. You felt your walls constrict around his digits, only adding to the pleasure he was giving you. You tried to still your twitching hips as you sucked Connor's cock with as much enthusiasm as you could muster. 

Connor was practically growling as he threaded his fingers in your hair and followed the bobbing of your head. He was thrusting shallowly into your mouth with such ease that you longed to have it pressing against the back of your throat. You yearned to have him moaning louder, saying your name as he came in your mouth with Markus following suit, finishing inside of you. The thought made your mouth water all the more and you hallowed your cheeks, sheer determination pushing you to try and please Connor. You heard him moan above you as you pulled back, moaning and panting from Markus having added three fingers into you, and swirled your tongue around his head. You could taste the pre come that had gathered there on your tongue. You were surprised at the lack of taste but not put off by it. It was nice to not taste the saltiness. You lapped at the underside of him before going back down and taking him down to the base. You could feel him hit the back of your throat and a grunt came from the android above you. You didn't give him much time to recover, bobbing your head in a quickened pace even as you tried to jut your hips back at Markus who slowly removed his fingers. An obscene squelching sound was heard and you groaned at the lost of his fingers and tongue.

You felt Markus shifting behind you and the tip of his dick was prodding your entrance but not going any further. He was teasing you, wasn't he? 

Frustration built in you quickly, causing you to stop your work on Connor and turn enough to face Markus with an accusatory glare. He barely seemed perturbed by that, grinning slyly at you with raised brows. Without warning, he slapped your ass, provoking a high pitched moan. 

"You like that? Do you want me to do it again?"

You did like that. A lot. You nodded, whining when he spanked you again and again. You moaned each time but didn't have much time to appreciate the burning sensation before Connor guided you back to his cock. You feverishly sucked and swallowed when he hit the back of your throat again, relishing in his moans. You bucked your hips back at Markus but he seemed to be anticipating it, pushing back on your ass just enough to make the movement futile. Desperation was welling up inside you like a tightly wound string, the tension making you want to scream at them to hurry up and fuck you. Your thighs were twitching and you knew that your wetness was sliding down them, showcasing how much you wanted them. You wanted nothing more in that moment than to feel them both inside of you, bringing you to your climax as you screamed their names. 

"You want to feel Markus inside of you, hmm? Is that right? Would you beg to have him fuck you?" Connor's words, while unexpected made you moan around his cock. You tried to back off to answer but he kept you down on him. "Do you want me inside of you, too, after he's done? Imagine it, if you will." He held your head still while he pumped into your mouth, breath hitching as he spoke, slow and sultry. "Imagine Markus taking you only to have me fuck you next, not stopping until all you know is our names."

You felt like crying with how badly you wanted that, to have them do those things to you. Desperation reaching a breaking point, you force your hips back again and this time Markus doesn't stop you, allowing you to impale yourself on him. You would've mewled outright had Connor not kept pumping into your mouth like his life depended on it. You could feel Markus leaning forward as he started a languid pace, shuddering when you squeezed your walls around him. He grabbed your hips and you felt him lean forward at the same time as Connor did. You were sure they were kissing each other above you if the sounds were any indication and the mental image of that made you wish you could see it happening. Neither of them relented their pace even as you heard them panting and moaning into each other's mouths. They were gonna drive you wild.

You heard Connor mumble something above you before he slipped out of your mouth. You groaned, thankful to have your aching jaw rest. Abruptly, Markus finally picked up his pace, eliciting an encouraging groan from your parted lips. Markus was pushing deep inside of you, smooth thrusts being punctuated with a harsh snap of his hips each time he bottomed out. You threw your head back when he pushed you down by your back, making your back arch up and have him reach even deeper into you, his cock filling you so wonderfully you thought that you were molded for him specifically. Not much time was left to enjoy it before he pulled out and flipped you so that you were above him. You could see his face now and saw a deep blue blush over his cheeks. He was panting under you, chest rising and falling in a stuttering pattern. 

"Would you please ride me?" Markus had all but sighed, already guiding you back onto him. He easily slipped in, your wetness easing the process, and you wasted no time bouncing on him. 

You were sure the static filled moan that left his lips should alarm you but it only served to make you ride him harder. You leaned down to capture his lips with yours, already feeling your impending orgasm trying to approach. His mouth felt like it was puffing out steam into yours but you were too focused on chasing your orgasm to care. It was then that you felt Connor's hands on you again, brushing away what hair got in your face. Soon, though, he made you move back from Markus's mouth only to replace your lips with his own cock, tilting Markus's head to the side for better access. You could see Markus's eyes roll back when Connor began lightly thrusting into his mouth, craning his neck to get him further inside. The sight alone was enough to tip you over the edge and you moaned as you came, legs shaking and nails digging into Markus's hips. Markus bucked underneath you even as you came down from your high, over sensitivity making you mewl and moan his name unabashedly. You squirmed on top of him but didn't dare get off, loving the feeling but almost having too much of it.

Connor was whispering to Markus and even without hearing what he was saying you knew the words were sinfully filthy. He was smirking at the man beneath him, one of his hands resting near the start of Markus's throat. Blue and green eyes peered up at Connor's brown ones and you knew Markus was gonna climax. His come shot in powerful spurts, coating your walls and dripping out of you. Connor pulled out just as Markus gave a static filled moan, a string of saliva connecting the two. He was panting hard, dense steam puffing out of his mouth.

'You're overheating, Markus." Connor put a hand to Markus's temple, tapping slightly. "Perhaps you should sit the rest of this out and cool down your internal temperature."

"If I didn't know any better," Markus was panting hard. It was somehow an alluring sight. "I'd say you're trying to get rid of me."

Connor smirked, winking at him without responding verbally.

You rolled off of him, whining at the feeling of emptiness that Markus left in you. Connor was quick to replace it. He pushed you onto your back and climbed on top of you. A predatory glint was in his eyes as he gazed down at you with eyes full of lust. Without preamble, he slid into you with one swift motion, setting a rapid tempo. You practically screamed his name, your hands bolting to his shoulders. You could feel his fingers dig into your hips while yours dug into his shoulders. You were sure you would bruise and the thought excited you more than it should have. 

"Look at me. Look at me." Connor sounded like he was practically begging and you knew you had to look at him.

It was hard to keep your focus on him but you did so anyways. His eyes were narrowed and it seemed as if sweat dotted his knotted brow. His mouth was hanging slightly ajar, grunts of pleasure tumbling out with every thrust he made, bordering on growls. The power that was exuding off of him was intoxicating, to say the least. You wanted to stay like that for as long as he wanted, taking whatever he gave you.

You wanted to speak, to voice your pleasure in more than just moans and heavy pants but with the rapid speed of Connor's thrusts, it seemed as if he was keen on keeping you nonverbal. It's not like you would've been able to form a whole sentence, regardless. Connor's body felt like it was burning up above you and you wouldn't have been surprised if he, too, was overheating. 

Connor ran his hands over your breasts a bit too roughly, eyes growing hazy. He was getting close, you were sure of it. Those large hands of his pinched and squeezed your breasts as you screamed his name. You could barely keep your eyes open from the overwhelming pleasure. Your throat was sore from overuse, body slick with sweat and slippery to the touch. Even Connor's grip kept slipping on you, having to readjust every few moments. Although, with his eyes closing and mouth starting to hang open, you were sure he was at his peak.

Sure enough he came, a low, almost choked moan followed his orgasm. You hummed at the warmth pooling inside of you as he came down from his high, chest heaving. He pulled out gently and came around to your side, placing an apologetically soft kiss to your forehead.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak you felt Markus's tongue on your clit again, working hoarse and surprised moans from your throat. He lapped up between your folds as well, tasting all three of you. Markus's tongue was sliding all over your cunt, lapping and licking at any part he could reach. You were already close to coming again and quickly fell over the edge, panting and shuddering as you wound down. It was a strong and fast orgasm but you weren't going to complain, not after having been treated so nicely by them. 

"How was it for you?" Marks was asking, crawling to be on the other side of your body. He seemed to have cooled off some if the lack of steam was any clue.

"I'm sure this--" you vaguely gestured to yourself, limbs feeling like heavy gelatin. "--should be answer enough."

Connor smiled at you, placing another kiss to your cheek. "Yes, I did quite enjoy myself. I assume you did, too, Markus?"

"Of course I did." Was his only reply before laying down beside you.

Markus ran his fingers through you hair and you hummed again. You could hear him humming a tune in your ear and it made you feel calm. Connor lied on your other side, intertwining your fingers with his after placing one last sweet kiss to the back of your hand. You felt at peace even as your body was aching from the previous session. It felt like bliss, having both of them by your side. Sleep was tugging at your consciousness relentlessly in defiance of your want to stay awake.

"Go to sleep," Markus whispered n between hums. "We will be here in the morning."

With that promise, a soft song in your ear, and a warm hand in yours, you drifted to sleep with a smile on your face, satisfied with the evenings events.


End file.
